Steven Yeun
Category:People | image = | birth name = | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Television | roles = Actor; Voice actor | date of birth = December 21st, 1983 | place of birth = Seoul, South Korea | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Voltron The Walking Dead | first = }} Steven Yeun is a Korean television actor. He was born in Seoul, South Korea on December 21st, 1983. Yeun is best known for playing the role of everyone's favorite "walker bait", Glenn Rhee, on the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. He was first heard, but not seen, in the pilot episode of the show, "Days Gone Bye", but made his first full appearance in episode 1x02, "Guts". Yeun was a regular cast member on the series, but departed the show in 2016 with the season seven premiere, "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be". Beginning in 2016, Steven Yeun voiced the role of Keith on the new Voltron animated seires. As an actor The Legend of Korra # Legend of Korra: Beginnings (Part 1) # Legend of Korra: Beginnings (Part 2) # Legend of Korra: Light in the Dark Voltron # Voltron: The Rise of Voltron # Voltron: Some Assembly Required # Voltron: Return of the Gladiator # Voltron: The Fall of the Castle of Lions # Voltron: Tears of the Balmera # Voltron: Taking Flight # Voltron: Return to the Balmera # Voltron: Rebirth # Voltron: Crystal Venom # Voltron: Collection and Extraction # Voltron: The Black Paladin Warehouse 13 # Wareshouse 13: Don't Hate the Player The Walking Dead # Walking Dead: Days Gone Bye # Walking Dead: Guts # Walking Dead: Tell It to the Frogs # Walking Dead: Vatos # Walking Dead: Wildfire # Walking Dead: TS-19 # Walking Dead: What Lies Ahead # Walking Dead: Bloodletting # Walking Dead: Save the Last One # Walking Dead: Cherokee Rose # Walking Dead: Chupacabra # Walking Dead: Secrets # Walking Dead: Pretty Much Dead Already # Walking Dead: Nebraska # Walking Dead: Triggerfinger # Walking Dead: Judge, Jury, Executioner # Walking Dead: Better Angels # Walking Dead: Beside the Dying Fire # Walking Dead: Seed # Walking Dead: Sick # Walking Dead: Killer Within # Walking Dead: Say the Word # Walking Dead: Hounded # Walking Dead: When the Dead Come Knocking # Walking Dead: Made to Suffer # Walking Dead: The Suicide King # Walking Dead: Home # Walking Dead: I Ain't a Judas # Walking Dead: Arrow on the Doorpost # Walking Dead: This Sorrowful Life # Walking Dead: Welcome to the Tombs # Walking Dead: 30 Days Without an Accident # Walking Dead: Infected # Walking Dead: Isolation # Walking Dead: Internment # Walking Dead: Too Far Gone # Walking Dead: Inmates # Walking Dead: Claimed # Walking Dead: Alone # Walking Dead: The Grove # Walking Dead: Us # Walking Dead: A # Walking Dead: No Sanctuary # Walking Dead: Strangers # Walking Dead: Four Walls and a Roof # Walking Dead: Self-Help # Walking Dead: Crossed # Walking Dead: Coda # Walking Dead: What Happened and What's Going On # Walking Dead: Them # Walking Dead: The Distance # Walking Dead: Remember # Walking Dead: Forget # Walking Dead: Spend # Walking Dead: Try # Walking Dead: Conquer # Walking Dead: First Time Again # Walking Dead: Thank You # Walking Dead: Here's Not Here # Walking Dead: Now # Walking Dead: Always Accountable # Walking Dead: Heads Up # Walking Dead: Start to Finish # Walking Dead: No Way Out # Walking Dead: Knots Untie # Walking Dead: Not Tomorrow Yet # Walking Dead: The Same Boat # Walking Dead: East # Walking Dead: Last Day on Earth # Walking Dead: The Day Will Come When You Won't Be Notes & Trivia Other works External Links * * * at Wikipedia * * References Category:1983/Births Category:Steven Yeun